Là-haut
by Arrylinda
Summary: Et si les maraudeurs étaient cinq ? Si Severus, Regulus et Narcissa avaient pour amis deux jumeaux ? Si un garçon rêveur débarquait au milieu d'un couple déjanté ? Et si deux petites nouvelles avaient décidé de mettre un peu d'ambiance à Poudlard ? Alors vous auriez la famille Tomillian !
1. Tomillian et Compagnie

**Hey hey la compagnie ! Ceci est ma première fic alors je fais du mieux que je peux pour écrire quelque chose de potable ... Si vous aimez bien et que vous voulez la suite plus vite, je n'ai rien contre des petites reviews par-ci par-là ... XD**  
**C'est tout pour l'instant ...**  
**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : tous les persos et l'univers appartiennent à la grande JKR , à part les miens ! (naaan sans blague ...)**

Chapitre1  
TOMILLIAN ET COMPAGNIE

En cette journée de fin d'été, le soleil tapait fort. Accablés par la chaleur, les rares passants que Londres accueillait étaient rentrés chez eux. La ville était vide, pas un chat n'était de sortie, et on aurait pu croire que la capitale s'était changée en château de «la Belle au Bois Dormant».  
Pourtant, dans une petite maison de banlieue londonienne, tout le monde s'activait.

«Edwïn, as-tu pris tes chaussettes ?  
Arrylinda, amène-moi ta cape, que je défasse l'ourlet !  
Haykëss, si je vois une seule de tes stupides inventions trainer, tu peux être sure que tu ne la reverras pas !  
Glonille, as-tu nourri Behrcy ?  
Et enfermez-moi Coguiel dans sa cage: ce maudit volatile est en train de mettre des plumes dans toute la maison !  
Caldwïn, dépêches-toi de descendre ta valise et de récupérer tes chaussettes !  
Penses à ton balai, je n'aimerais pas avoir à te le faire envoyer par hibou, Lidryel ! ...»

Voilà comment s'occupait la famille Tomillian en cette belle matinée.  
Car aujourd'hui, évidemment, le calendrier affichait le 1er septembre, et par conséquent le jour tant attendu de la rentrée à Poudlard !

Dans un crépitement de flammes vertes, la famille au complet atterrit sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.  
Mystérieuse pour les plus jeunes et familière aux anciens se dressait sur les rails, entourée d'un épais nuage de brume blanche, l'imposante locomotive à vapeur rouge, débordant d'élèves en furie, hurlants, riants et courants …

Après des adieux quelque peu solennels entrecoupés par les faux-jumeaux de neuf ans Glonille et Aldiril qui réclamaient à tout cris des glaces à leur pauvre mère, et les valises montées dans leurs wagons respectifs, la famille se sépara:

Edwïn et Caldwïn, les jumeaux qui faisaient leur entrée en cinquième année, étaient d'un naturel joyeux et enthousiaste, avaient les cheveux châtains, de grands yeux bleus électriques et étaient de taille moyenne. Ils se précipitèrent retrouver leurs amis Serpentards.

Lidryel, le jeune blond qui entrait en troisième année à l'école des sorciers à l'air rêveur et mélancolique et aux iris semblables à ses frères, se dirigea vers le wagon des Gryffondors où Gauthier Smith et Sarah Finnigan, ses deux meilleurs amis l'attendaient.

Haykëss, la cinquième de la famille, était une farceuse en herbe, avait les cheveux blond cendré coupé courts, les yeux noisette et était nouvelle à Poudlard, partit à la recherche de Rose Williamson, son assistante et complice en mauvais coups.

Arrylinda, l'ainée, beaucoup plus impulsive que le reste de sa fratrie, dotée d'un caractère de chien et d'un sourire à toutes épreuves, était d'une taille moyenne pour son âge avec les cheveux bruns clair et de magnifiques yeux orage, et entrait en sixième année après avoir été nommée préfète, se dirigea vers le compartiment de ses semblables, à l'avant du le quai.

Sur le quai, les parents Alexander et Agelag, qui malgré le masque froid posé sur leurs visages, étaient tristes de laisser partir leurs cinq 'grands' jusqu'aux vacances prochaines, restèrent attendre le départ.

L'énorme locomotive s'ébranla, et sous les signes de mains, derniers conseils hâtifs et regards émus des parents, les voilà partis pour Poudlard.

**Une première impression ? S'il vous plait ? **  
**"Eh oh ! j'ai fait un effort de politesse ! Alors bon ..."**  
**OUI je sais il n'y a rien à dire, il ne s'est rien passé pour l'instant -'**

**Bon, je retourne à mes fics, slut' !**


	2. Le Poudlard Express

**Premièrement, j'avais oublié de parler du rythme de publication ... Je suis sensée *toute la subtilité est dans le 'sensée' !* publier toutes les 1/2 semaines, mais je ne suis pas sûre de tenir mes résolutions ... Adviendra ce qui adviendra ! **  
**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2

LE POUDLARD EXPRESS

PdV Arrylinda Mithry Tomillian

Tous les élèves étaient agités comme le diable, en conséquence de quoi je rappelai à l'ordre deux troisièmes années qui couraient en bousculant anciens et nouveaux élèves.  
Une fois maintes réprimandes passées, j'atteignis enfin le compartiment où m'attendaient …

« Salut tout le monde ! » Lançai-je d'une voix joyeuse en direction des quatre garçons et de la jeune fille présents.  
« Ry ! » S'exclama celle-ci en se jetant sur moi. « C'est pas trop tôt ! T'aurais pu donner de tes nouvelles ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »  
« Toi aussi Lily ! T'as fait quoi depuis la dernière lettre que tu m'as écrite ? Et c'est du sérieux entre Pétunia et Vernon ? »  
Toujours à la porte du compartiment, nous commençâmes à nous raconter nos vacances, lorsque l'un des garçons, qui lisait un magazine de quidditch releva la tête et d'exclama :

« Lily, ça te dérangerais de ne pas monopoliser Arrylinda? On aimerait bien pouvoir lui parler, nous aussi ! »  
J'éclatai de rire et Sirius me jeta, de ses yeux gris, un regard indigné.  
« Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle. » Bougonna-t-il, vexé. J'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. »  
« Aaah, comme il m'a manqué, mon merveilleux petit Black. » Susurrais-je  
« Bon, s'il te plait me répondit l'interpellé, j'ai un prénom et je ne tiens pas à me faire appeler 'Black' toute ma vie … »  
« Désolée, Sirius » M'excusais-je aussitôt en posant un léger baiser sur sa joue.  
En me relevant, j'aperçus un petit éclat de lumière à travers ses cheveux de jais.  
« Fais-moi voir ça ! » Lui ordonnai-je en repoussant ses mèches rebelles.  
Un anneau d'argent était accroché à son oreille droite, gravé de runes et de signes anciens.  
« Mais c'est que le petit Sirius rend son indépendance ! » Le taquinais-je  
« Et encore, c'est rien ! » Intervint le garçon qui se tenait à gauche de notre désormais dénommé 'rebelle'. « Cet été il a fugué de chez lui et il s'est réfugié chez moi jusqu'à la fin des vacances ! »  
« Rhooo… C'est bon, fichez-moi la paix » Grommela l'intéressé.

Eclatant de rire, je me détournai de mon premier cousin pour me diriger vers le second, issus issus issus de germains tous deux.  
James avait les cheveux noirs, comme Sirius, qui n'avaient pas le mérite d'être domptables et étaient bourrés d'épis, avec des yeux noisette cernés de lunettes rondes.  
« Arry ! Comment va ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.  
« Bien, merci Prongs ! Oh, d'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose … »  
Je fouillai dans ma poche et m'écriai avec un grand sourire  
« … Pour toi ! »  
Je lui tendis une petite balle dorée pourvue d'ailes d'argent.  
« Aaah ! Tu tombes à pic, Rudolf –que ce chat soit croqué par un hippogriffe- a avalé le mien et est allé le recracher je ne sais où ! » Maugréa-t-il. « Et merci ! » Se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter, d'un ton plus enjoué.  
Et comme à son habitude, il le laissa s'échapper pour le rattraper un instant plus tard, sous le regard exaspéré de Lily.

« Et moi, j'ai pas de cadeau ? » ironisa Remus qui était plongé, comme trop souvent à mon goût, dans un livre de cours, et avait relevé la tête.  
Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude, de grands cernes noirs bordant ses yeux ambre et ses cheveux châtain clair parsemés de mèches grises, mais tout de même de bonne humeur.  
De toute évidence, la pleine lune avait été dans la semaine, et il était content d'en avoir terminé pour un mois.  
« Et c'est là qu'Arrylinda intervient ! » Annonçai-je d'une voix claironnante, m'attirant un regard amusé de mon amie, tout en lançant à mon loup préféré un paquet cylindrique.  
« A partager avec Padfoot. » Précisai-je.  
Dès qu'il eut vu le contenu de l'emballage, il éclata de rire.  
« Excellent choix, merci ! Tiens, attrape Padfoot ! »

Le temps que Sirius relève la tête de son magazine, la bouteille d'antipuces le percutait au ventre.  
Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, légèrement outré par nos éclats de rire, mais se joignit à nous dès qu'il eut lu l'étiquette.  
Une fois mon souffle retrouvé, je me tournais vers la dernière personne présente dans le compartiment.  
« Oh ! Excuse-moi Peter, je ne t'avais pas salué … »  
« Aucune importance. » Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire. « Qui aime bien châtie bien ! »  
Je pouffai de rire en lui frottant les cheveux, puis m'assis à côté de mon amie rousse, tout en lançant aux garçons :  
« C'est bon ? On a fini de discuter ? Alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, on va terminer notre conversation. »  
Et nous nous lançâmes à nouveau, sous les regards amusés de nos amis, dans la narration de nos souvenirs d'été.

PdV Edwïn Fabian Tomillian

L'ambiance chaleureuse n'était pas tout à fait la même dans tous les compartiments.

Quand nous pénétrâmes dans le nôtre, Narcissa n'était pas encore arrivée, sûrement en train de discuter avec des filles de son niveau, mais Severus et Regulus étaient bien présents et avaient déjà revêtu leurs uniformes.  
Regulus nous accueillit avec un grand sourire et Severus avec un grognement presque mécontent.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sev ? Déjà en rogne dès le matin ? » Lui demandai-je.  
« Il a croisé Evans » nous expliqua le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris, appelé communément Regulus Black, petit frère 'adoré' de Sirius Black.  
Severus avait l'air un peu déprimé. Très diplomate, Caldwïn s'assit à côté de lui et lui fourra un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue dans les mains.  
Severus le remercia d'un pauvre sourire et mon jumeau lui envoya une grande claque dans le dos -claque qui fit pousser un gémissement à sa victime.  
« Eh ! Tu m'as fait mal ! » Se plaignit l'adolescent à la tignasse noire  
« Mais c'est que Sev est encore plus mignon quand il est en colère ! » Le taquinai-je.  
« Mon vieux … » Me répondit-il très sérieusement. « T'as dû tomber trop de fois de ton balai quand t'étais petit; tout le monde me répète sans cesse que c'est quand je fais mon sadique que je suis le plus craquant ! »  
« Oui. » Renchéris-je. « Même que les autres élèves sont tellement subjugués par ta beauté qu'ils te fuient comme la peste ! »

Je fis un petit sourire entendu à mon frère, et nous nous mîmes à rire de bon cœur.  
La chape de froid présente dans le compartiment s'évapora en quelques instants pour laisser place au bonheur de nous retrouvailles.

PdV Haykëss Ondine Tomillian

Cela faisait plus de quinze minutes que je parcourais le wagon des premières années sans trouver trace de mon assistante en mauvais coups, j'ai nommé Rose Williamson. Avait-elle raté le train ?  
Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas car je trouvai mon amie dans un des derniers compartiments, appuyée sur la fenêtre et l'air rêveuse.  
« Kessie ! »  
« Rose ! Je commençais à me demander si tu avais vraiment été admise à Poudlard : ça fait des heures que je te cours après ! » Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
« Justement, Kessie, et si … et si ils ne m'acceptaient dans aucune maison ? Et si je n'étais pas vraiment une sorcière ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix angoissée.  
Je poussais un soupir de soulagement : ainsi mon amie n'était qu'angoissée par la rentrée, comme bon nombre d'élèves de notre année.  
Je m'approchais d'elle et lui posais doucement un bras sur les épaules.

« Rassure-toi, vu toutes les farces que l'on a réussi à mettre au point, je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait que tu sois une sorcière, sois en sûre. Et je peux aussi t'affirmer qui si Dumbledore t'a envoyé la lettre et t'a admise à Poudlard, c'est que tu seras forcément répartie dans une maison. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça ! »  
Rose me regarda avec de petits yeux et murmura :  
« Certaine ? » D'une voix encore un peu tremblante.  
« Certaine ! » Lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.  
Rose me sourit franchement et se renfrogna.  
« C'est facile à dire pour toi ; tu as une sœur et trois frères qui t'ont déjà tout expliqué sur l'école. » Bougonna-t-elle.  
« Ouais, ces mêmes-là qui m'ont pourri tout l'été à me raconter toutes les manières qu'ils auraient pour me torturer … Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'y feras vite ! » Lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire éclatant qui eut pour effet de la plonger dans une profonde crise de rire, dans laquelle je la rejoignis rapidement.

Lorsque nous émergeâmes, quelques minutes plus tard, je fouillai dans ma poche et en sortis un objet que je lançai à mon amie.  
Celle-ci l'examina et le retourna sous tous ses angles, un léger sourire sur le visage. Il s'agissait d'un oignon de métal pourvu d'une clef. Rose se tourna vers moi en me montrant quelque chose sur le bulbe.  
« Kessie, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bouton, là ? » me demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur la partie saillante de la racine métallique, ce qui provoqua l'explosion dudit objet en un nuage vert pestilentiel.  
Rose en sortit en riant, ses yeux pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
« Génial ! S'exclama-t-elle ! Une bombe à l'oignon ! Je n'y avais jamais pensé ; Kessie, t'es la meilleure ! Les plans ? »  
-« Tout de suite, mon capitaine ! » M'écriai-je en lui tendant deux rouleaux de parchemin fraichement sortis de mon sac.

Et elle commença à les examiner sous mon œil attentif, qui lui donnait des précisions sur le contenu des manuscrits.

PdV Lidryel Artemis Tomillian

Dire que je fus sidéré lorsque, dans le couloir du wagon, je retrouvais Gauthier et Sarah, était un euphémisme.  
En effet, mes deux amis se tenaient par la main et ne cessaient pas de se jeter des regards possessifs toutes les dix secondes. Alors qu'ils ne se parlaient même plus à la fin de l'année dernière, voilà maintenant qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux !  
Gauthier tourna soudain la tête et m'aperçut. Il parut surpris et m'adressa une petite moue d'excuse, lorsqu'il remarqua mon ébahissement.  
Sortant de ma léthargie, je lui souris pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais nullement et étais content pour lui.  
Oui, effectivement, j'étais heureux pour mon ami à la carrure impressionnante et doux comme un agneau, dont les mèches de cheveux cendrés cachaient presque les yeux gris clair, empreints d'un immense bonheur, qui avait des vues sur Sarah depuis notre première année, mais qui n'avait jamais osé lui avouer ses sentiments.  
Sentant le trouble de son petit ami, ma brunette d'amie se tourna à son tour vers moi et me fit un magnifique sourire, avant de se jeter dans mes bras, suivie quelques instants plus tard par un ours blond.

Le seul compartiment 'vide' que nous trouvâmes était occupé par des secondes années qui, intimidés devant les 185 centimètres de Gauthier, ne montrèrent aucune objection quant au fait de nous laisser nous installer. Je m'assis à la fenêtre et collai mon visage contre la vitre.  
Nous étions en pleine campagne et le train traversait d'immenses champs mauves, à perte de vue. Je récitai, dans un murmure à peine audible, la dernière strophe d'un célèbre poème moldu que j'appréciais beaucoup.  
« Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyères en fleurs … »  
Sarah me jeta un regard surpris. Je soupirai ; mon amie était en effet née de parents non sorciers, et elle avait tenté de m'instruire, ainsi que mon colosse d'ami, tous deux issus de grandes familles magiques, à la culture moldue. Apparemment, elle était étonnée que j'ai retenu l'une des poésies qu'elle nous avait fait lire.

« Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un dragon. » La taquinai-je. « Tu sais bien que j'adore les poèmes, quel que soit le monde d'où ils viennent ! »  
« Oh mon rêveur préféré, tu m'as manqué ! » Me dit-elle d'une voix rieuse, tout en m'étreignant, sous le regard amusé de son petit ami, qu'elle s'empressa d'embrasser, avant d'ajouter malicieusement :  
« Je ne veux pas faire de jaloux ! »  
Et nous éclatâmes de rire ! La fatigue fut cependant la plus forte, et je ne tardais pas à m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard contre l'épaule de Sarah.

**Alors, verdict ?**


	3. Qui parle de manger ne sait pas de quoi

**"Enfin !" Me direz vous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard. Entre mon déménagement et mon moral dans les chaussettes, la montagne de devoirs qui m'attend gentiment sur mon bureau et l'ordinateur qui n'a été disponible que récemment, en raison de sa disparition dans la cohue des cartons, je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour écrire la suite ...**  
**Enfin, le chapitre 3 est là, et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par mon histoire. **  
**A vrai dire, j'ai toute la fin en tête, mais je stagne pour le milieu ... **  
**Si vous avez des idées, des remarques ou des conseils à me donner, n'hésitez pas !**  
**Je fais de mon mieux pour que vous n'aillez pas à patienter aussi longtemps pour le prochain, vous remercie de prendre le temps de bouquiner mon texte, et vous dit à tous :**  
**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3  
QUI PARLE DE MANGER NE SAIT PAS DE QUOI IL PARLE

PdV Arrylinda Mithry Tomillian

Lorsque je me réveillai, le train arrivait en gare de Pré-au-Lard et il me fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant d'émerger complètement.  
Accompagnée de Lily et de mes quatre maraudeurs, je me dirigeai vers les calèches, conduites par des sombrals, qui n'étaient visible que pour Peter et moi.  
La progression jusqu'au château se fit sans embrouilles, dans les cahotements, à part peut-être Snape et sa bande (dont -oh malheur pour moi- mes jeunes frères faisaient partie) qui vinrent nous importuner, et James que l'on dût retenir à trois pour qu'il ne frappe pas le visage de son ennemi, sans omettre Sirius qui poussa un grognement sauvage et se maitrisa difficilement, en voyant son frère et sa cousine.

Après, donc, un trajet particulièrement calme, nous finîmes par apercevoir les tourelles du château, qui se dressaient telles des lances effilées dans la nuit noire.  
Ce fut avec bonheur et un estomac bruyant, que quelques minutes plus tard, je m'asseyais à la table des gryffondors, en attendant avec impatience la répartition.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit enfin et les premières années débarquèrent, tandis que mon ventre poussait un grognement d'impatience.  
Ma sœur n'avait pas l'air terrifiée, mais curieuse, impatiente et …  
Oh non ! Elle avait un sourire malicieux plaqué sur le visage, tandis qu'elle regardait la salle, l'air de dire :  
« Attention, j'arrive ! Et je compte mettre un peu d'agitation dans cette salle qui me parait bien morne ! »  
Elle voulait de toute évidence mettre notre calme à l'épreuve ; l'année ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos, d'autant plus que Rose Williamson, son assistante personnelle, entrait elle aussi à l'école de sorcellerie …  
Soupirant, j'échangeai avec Lily un regard désolé, qui ne connaissait que trop bien ma sœur et ses intentions tordues …  
D'ailleurs cette dernière venait de s'approcher du choixpeau et l'avait enfoncé sur sa tête. Il était au moins trois fois trop grand pour elle et couvrait entièrement ses yeux.  
Le vieux chapeau tout rapé ouvrit alors sa large bouche et d'écria :  
« SERDAIGLE ! »  
Nooon ?! Ma sœur à Serdaigle ? Et bien on aurait tout vu ! Au moins, je ne l'aurais pas constamment dans les pattes, pas plus que son amie qui venait de la rejoindre à la table des aigles.  
La répartition se termina avec Ghuillem Zackarin qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor, et Dumbledore se leva.

« Chers élèves, chers enseignants, je veux tout d'abord vous souhaiter la bienvenue, aux anciens ainsi qu'aux nouveaux. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le professeur Hayrich, qui vous enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal … »  
Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants et le visage barré d'une large cicatrice, se leva et nous salua tous avec un grand sourire, avant de se rasseoir, sous les applaudissements. Le directeur reprit.  
« … et également le professeur Robins, qui aura la charge des cours de Runes. »  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune femme brune assise en bout de table, qui jeta un regard noir vers Dumbledore, l'air de dire :  
« Vous auriez pas pu vous taire, espèce de vieux croûton ? »

Il n'y eut aucun applaudissement, cette fois ci, et un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la grande salle. Je me figeai soudain, lorsque que les yeux bleus de notre nouveau professeur se posèrent sur moi et me scrutèrent intensément.  
Heureusement, lorsque Dumbledore recommença à parler, elle détourna son regard et se concentra sur le discours du directeur.  
« Il est cependant de mon devoir, avant que vos esprits ne s'embrument de sommeil et de satisfaction d'être repus, de vous avertir et de vous supplier d'être prudents : le danger est partout, et vous ne serez véritablement en sécurité qu'avec vos amis. Soudez vos ententes et cessez vos querelles. Je tenais également, comme me l'a fait aimablement remarquer notre concierge, monsieur Rusard, à vous rappeler qu'il est strictement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt et … »  
Je décrochai de l'annonce, et me mis à réfléchir aux paroles du directeur, et seuls ses derniers mots me tirèrent de ma rêverie.  
« … Sur ce, bon appétit ! »

Mots qui eurent le mérite d'être applaudis avec force, tandis que mon estomac ne put qu'approuver, avec un grognement de contentement, et je me précipitai sur une cuisse de poulet, subitement apparue dans l'un des nombreux plats d'or.

La bouche pleine, je me tournai vers Remus.  
« A 'achait 'oi le di'cour' du pro'eu' Dumb're ? »  
« Avale et répète-moi ça. » Me dit, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.  
« Ça cachait quoi, le discours du professeur Dumbledore ? » Lui demandai-je avec un sourire.  
Son expression se rembrunit un peu et il parut plus songeur.  
« Il faisait évidemment allusion à Voldemort et aux mangemorts. Je pense qu'il voulait nous demander de cesser les disputes entre les maisons, mais de faire attention aux éventuels adeptes de l'imbécile de service. Enfin je pense … »  
Je souris. Remus était encore plus mignon lorsqu'il était concentré. Déjà qu'il était beau en règle générale …

Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par quelque chose de visqueux qui s'écrasa contre mon -oh que sublime- visage.  
Après un rapide passage de ma langue sur mes lèvres, j'identifiais la substance comme de la tarte à la mélasse, délicieux !  
Je me tournai vers mes amis. Peter n'avait pas l'air de se décider à rire, de peur de me vexer, Lily ne se posait pas la question et avait un sourire ravi étiré sur le visage, tandis que Remus, James et Sirius étaient écroulés sur la table.  
J'identifiai le criminel comme étant le noble descendant des Black, à voir les restes de mélasse entre ses doigts, et son incapacité totale à rester assis sur sa chaise ou même à respirer normalement.

Avec un sourire sadique, je m'emparai d'une part de cheese cake, et s'ensuivit la plus belle bataille de desserts que Poudlard eut jamais connue, sous l'œil affolé de Mc Gonagall et amusé du Directeur.

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Sioupllllé ? Un titi avis ? Minisculissime si ça vous chante ? *supplie avec les petits yeux de cocker***


	4. Réveil en douceur

**Finalement, j'ai été plus rapide que prévue ...**  
**Sinon que dire ... Je rêvais qu'une part de cheese cake dévie 'malheureusement' de sa direction et atterrisse malencontrueusement sur le visage si immaculé de Mc Go ... Je l'aie épargnée pour cette fois ... Ce que je suis adooorable !**  
**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4  
REVEIL EN DOUCEUR

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée, et, sans tenir compte de rixes journalières des gryffondors et des serpentards, ainsi que des farces des maraudeurs, aucun incident fâcheux ne s'était encore produit.  
Mais Rose et Haykëss, qui discutaient tranquillement dans la salle commune des serdaigles, attendaient leur heure.  
Ce fut donc le mardi de la troisième semaine qu'elles mirent leur plan à exécution. A beau milieu de la nuit, on put voir deux ombres sortir des cuisines, le sourire aux lèvres, et se diriger vers la grande salle …

Severus Snape s'était levé de très mauvaise humeur. En effet, il s'était trouvé réveillé par une bassine d'eau glaciale, renversée avec application sur son lit, et avait pu admirer Regulus, Edwïn et Caldwïn, ses soit disant amis, écroulés de rire par terre, sous le regard faussement ennuyé de Narcissa.  
Ceux-ci étaient encore dans état d'hilarité totale, lorsqu'ils descendirent petit déjeuner, mais se calmèrent instantanément lorsqu'une substance visqueuse d'un magnifique vert émeraude leur chut sur la tête.  
Le sang du Serpentard ne fit qu'un tour et il se dirigea rageusement vers la table des Gryffondors, où les maraudeurs étaient pliés en deux.  
Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur James, toujours écroulé.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as balancé ? » Siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale, dans laquelle on pouvait sans peine percevoir de la rage.  
« Rien … fait … du tout … » Articula difficilement le gryffon, qui peinait à retrouver son souffle.  
Severus s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un coup de poing bien placé dans la figure, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que cette dernière se couvrait de boutons violets.  
James fut tellement surpris de voir ses mains et ses avant-bras, ainsi que les nez et les joues de ses confrères gryffondors se vêtir d'un élégant tapis de pustules pourpres, qu'il cessa immédiatement de rire.  
Les rouge et or avaient l'air complètement éberlués de ce qu'il leur arrivait, et leur légendaire courage s'évapora en quelques instants … du moins jusqu'à ce que des cris leur parvienne de la table de blaireaux.

En effet, la partie saillante de leurs visages avait explosé en de nombreux petits nuages orange, et une fois ceux-ci dissipés, tous purent contempler leurs nez … changés ?  
La conséquence fut que Scarlett Ansford se retrouva avec un museau de souris, qu'Ernie Hocbolt eut droit à un bec d'aigle et Hidley Harrinson à un groin de porc, que toute la table des Poufsouffle subit le même traitement, et que les élèves présents dans la grande salle ne purent plus se retenir plus longtemps, et explosèrent d'un rire tonitruant, qui fit vibrer toute la pièce.

Malheureusement pour les professeurs et leurs antiques oreilles, le vacarme ne fit qu'augmenter, lorsque les Serpentards virent de longues cornes pousser sur leurs illustres crânes, et leurs cheveux bleuir, tandis que le corps enseignant au grand complet put admirer sa peau prendre une magnifique teinte bronze.  
Seuls les Serdaigles et Dumbledore ne semblaient pas touchés, et ils riaient de bon cœur en voyant leurs collègues et camarades complètement paniqués.

A la table des aigles, Rose Williamson et Haykëss Tomillian, qui abordaient un petit air triomphant, rougirent subitement lorsque le directeur leur fit un clin d'œil.

**Une petite review pour la route ?**


	5. Wonderland ou mon dernier jour de vie

**Premièrement, je suis désolée du retard ...**

**Ensuite, vous avez le droit de reviewer, c'est pas interdit !**

**Bon, en arrêtant de jouer la rabat-joie … J'ai plutôt pas mal galéré dans l'écriture de ce chapitre … Il est plus long que le précédent, mais je trouve qu'il ne se passe toujours rien pour l'instant … j'ai des supers idées pour la suite, mais il faut bien que je les introduise, non ?**

**Bon, et bien … c'est tout ! Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 5

Wonderland ou mon dernier jour de vie

La 'petite blague' comme l'avait si justement nommée Dumbledore, n'avait pas vu ses coupables punis, et les cours de la matinée avaient été suspendus, en raison de l'attraction qu'était devenue l'infirmerie, où Pomfresh était débordée.

Cependant, les sourires se perdirent lorsqu'à midi, une vingtaine de hiboux pénétrèrent dans la grande Salle, livrant une édition spéciale de la Gazette de sorcier. En effet, Voldemort avait encore frappé, et sa montée en puissance alertait les élèves. Bientôt, le mage noir fut au centre de toutes les discussions les attaques contre les moldus étaient quotidiennes, et celles contre les sorciers de plus en plus fréquentes. Tous avaient conscience du danger que représentaient les mangemorts. Arrivées dans leur salle commune, Arrylinda et Lily n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'aller se coucher. Il y avait eu un entrainement de quidditch et James, capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe, ainsi que Sirius, batteur faisant pair avec Nathanaël Martin, étaient montés, exténués, jusqu'à leurs lits où ils s'étaient effondrés comme des masses, suivis de près par Peter. Seuls restaient dans la salle commune des lions les deux jeunes filles et Remus, qui engagèrent rapidement conversation sur les évènements de la journée.

« Pour ce matin, commença Arrylinda, je suis sûre que c'étaient ma sœur et Rose. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait être assez stupide pour s'en prendre aux profs et à trois maisons à la fois sans songer aux représailles. Mais j'ai de fortes raisons de penser que les serpentards n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié, et que James ne peut que les approuver. J'ai tort ? » Interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers le lycan.

« Oh que non ! Le connaissant, dès qu'il sera réveillé, il commencera à réfléchir à la meilleure vengeance possible, croyez-moi ! Et comme d'habitude, je vais _encore _en être mêlé … » Se désola-t-il, un air affligé étalé sur le visage –air qui ne put que faire pouffer les jeunes filles-.

« C'est pas pour jouer les rabat-joie … » Interrompit Lily. « … Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher à l'attentat de ce midi … Vous croyez qu'il va continuer comme ça longtemps ? Parce que, mine de rien, ça fait quand même pratiquement cent moldus de tués, en moins d'une heure, d'après la Gazette … C'en est effrayant ! »

« D'après mon père, il est en train d'instaurer un climat de terreur. » Expliqua la brune. « Il m'a dit qu'il voulait surement imiter Grindelwald, et faire monter la tension, au point qu'on ne sache plus à qui faire confiance, et qu'on finisse par se jeter dans les bras des mangemorts …Quelle originalité … »

« C'est pratique d'avoir un père auror et une mère travaillant comme langue-de-plomb, à ce que je vois. » Sourit Remus. « Au moins on est un minimum informé ! »

« Ouais, c'est le côté utile, effectivement. » Soupira la jeune fille. « Mais en contrepartie, ils deviennent une cible … Et ça c'est tout de suite moins sympa … » Conclut-elle, légèrement anxieuse.

« T'inquiète pas, Arry. » La rassura la rousse. « Je suis sûre qu'il ne leur arrivera rien et puis ton père est puissant et il ne laissera personne faire du mal à ta famille. »

« Je m'en fiche de moi, on est en sécurité, ici à Poudlard, mais Maman ? Et Glonille et Aldïril ? Et Papa ? Je m'en voudrais tellement s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit … » Lâcha son amie avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras et de se mettre à pleurer.

« Chuut … chut … » Murmura Lily en lui caressant les cheveux pour la réconforter. « Personne ne leur fera de mal, ne te tracasse pas pour rien. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Lily. » Ajouta Remus, qui ne savait plus où se mettre depuis le début. « Personne n'oserait s'en prendre à ton père. Ils auraient trop peur de subir tes foudres ! »

La réponse ne tarda pas à lui parvenir en la personne d'un magnifique oreiller rouge magenta -oreiller qui eut la plaisance d'esprit de détendre les trois adolescents et de leur rendre le sourire, et la conversation s'orienta vers la sublime contre-offensive que le lycan eut l'amabilité d'offrir aux deux demoiselles.

_PdV Haykëss Ondine Tomillian  
_Dans le dortoir des premières années Serdaigles.

« Rose, réveille-toi ! Il faut qu'on aille déjeuner ! » M'exclamai-je en secouant énergiquement mon amie qui dormait profondément dans son baldaquin pastel.

« Mmmh … Encore cinq minutes, Kessie, je t'en prie ! » … Me répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Mais on a potions dans un quart d'heure ! » Insistai-je.

« QUOI ? » S'exclama Rose en se levant précipitamment, sous mon regard amusé, tandis que je m'asseyais au bout de son lit pour l'attendre confortablement, avant de se précipiter sur ses habits et de courir dans la salle de bain en criant : « T'aurais pu me réveiller avant ! »

« Ça fait dix minutes que je te secoue … » Soupirai-je. Mon ingrate d'amie ne m'offrit que le claquement de porte de son auguste personne s'enfermant dans la salle d'eau en réponse … Quel sens de la répartie impressionnant !

Dix minutes plus tard, nous pénétrâmes dans les cachots.

Slughorn n'était pas encore arrivé, mais les élèves de notre grandissime maison et ces espèces de serpents visqueux aussi appelés Serpentards, avec qui nous suivions nos cours de potions étaient déjà là.

« Alors, Williamson, une panne d'oreiller ? » Ricana un vert nommé Hinfield Lestrange, le frère de Rodolphus en cinquième année et de Rabastan qui avait -heureusement pour nous, je ne l'aurais pas supporté longtemps, celui-là- quitté Poudlard cette année.

Bête comme ses pieds et sûrement un croisement avec un troll : un Serpentard de pied en cape (évidemment, seuls mes frères et Narcissa faisaient exception, suivis de près par Severus et Regulus qui ne devaient avoir qu'un huitième de sang de cyclope dans les veines) !

D'un signe de main, j'empêchai Rose de lui répondre, voulant garder à moi seule le magnifique souvenir de sa future humiliation.

« Ben quoi Lestrange, on n'a pas apprécié les cornes de strangulot hier matin ? Faut dire qu'elles t'allaient vachement bien : elles cachaient un minimum ton magnifique visage acnéique ! » Le narguai-je.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Tomillian. » Gronda cet imbécile. « Sinon je … »

« Ooh, désolée ! Je ne savais pas que je t'avais fait de la peine, Lestrangeounet ! … » Le coupai-je.

Le vert et argent semblait presque bouillir de rage à présent, et je m'en réjouissais : il pouvait bien m'attaquer, mais ce serait à ses dépens car je venais de concocter de nouveaux sortilèges très sympathiques et de toute façon « qui s'y frotte s'y pique ! ». Il poussa un grognement inintelligible.

« Quelle surprise ! » M'exclamai-je. « Je vois que tu es aussi loquace que subtil ! Mes condoléances, mon cher ... »

Cette fois-ci, il parut sur le point de ma sauter à la gorge, mais ne dut la vie, car évidemment je ne me serais pas laissée étrangler sans broncher, qu'à Slughorn qui pénétra dans les cachots, étroitement ficelé dans son gilet à boutons, ceux-ci mêmes ne tenant surement que par magie, et nous fit entrer dans la salle

« Aujourd'hui … » Commença le vénérable et admiré professeur de potions - vénérable et admiré ? M'étouffai-je mentalement. Avais-je vraiment dit cela ? « … Nous allons étudier la potion furonculus. Qui peut me donner les caractéristiques de cette potion, s'il vous plait ? Oui Miss Williamson ? »

Evidemment, vous l'aurez compris, Rose était en tête de classe et première de notre promotion. Par conséquent (ou en était-ce la cause ?) c'était toujours elle qui mettait au point mes différentes inventions et finalisait tout.

« La potion furonculus a une couleur mauve et une odeur âcre. Son utilisation est sans danger, mais il faut faire spécifiquement attention au dosage des ingrédients dans cette potion, auquel cas ses effets pourraient être désastreux. » Récita-t-elle d'une traite sans reprendre sa respiration.

« Bien, bien … Parfait ! Cinq points pour Serdaigle ! » Trompeta le morse.

Radin, va !

« Maintenant, au travail ! Venez chercher vos ingrédients dans l'armoire, s'il vous plait. »

Tiens tiens … Cette histoire de dosage commençait à sérieusement me plaire, et j'avais -mais que hasard !- quelques bombabouses sous la main, des chaudrons et … Des serpents !

Après une infiniment longue demi-seconde, je décidais ce que j'allais en faire ... Aller chercher mes ingrédients ? Mais avec plaisir, professeur !

Nous (enfin Rose, évidemment, elle n'allait pas risquer de voir son chaudron exploser par la faute de mon humble personne en remuant le contenu) commençâmes la préparation de la substance demandée par notre que trop aimé professeur. Malencontreusement, quelques pétards étaient posés devant moi, et les sacs de poudre de pattes de lézards que je tenais dans la main gauche se déversèrent dans les petites fissures qu'ils présentaient. Dommage, des ingrédients gâchés, on en aurait pleuré …

Mais ma maladresse ne s'arrêta pas là, car en allant ranger le bocal de bile de strangulots, les bombabouses présentes dans ma poche tombèrent, tout aussi malencontreusement dans la mixture immonde d'un estimé et visqueux serpent : Lestrange.

Zut alors, que je suis stupide, il ne faut JAMAIS mélanger d'autres choses à une potion … Ah bah mince alors, pauvre Hinfield …

La seule petite tache au tableau fut que la sienne se mit à bouillonner et explosa sur son propriétaire ! Zut et triple zut ! Sur ses congénères rampants aussi ! Oh là là, je suis confuse, ma maladresse est inexcusable … mais ne soyez pas si abattus, maintenant que vos ignobles boutons d'acné sont recouverts par de magnifiques pustules vert-reine claude, vous aurez l'air un peu plus présentables ! Et votre nez orange de la taille d'un melon ? Il vous va à merveille !

Je me précipitai vers l'armoire, pris ma tête d'ange et feignis de n'être jamais passée aux côtés des Serpentards … Moi ? Non, non toujours sage, jamais bêtises, juste placard …

Je jetai un regard vers le côté Serdaigles : vingt élèves éberlués, une Rose hilare, un cétacé furibond, de la fumée partout … Je suis une artiste !

Deux heures après, dans la Grande Salle.

Je me sentis étrangement légère, un peu planante … Ah oui ! Ma sœur !

« Arry, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais pourrais-tu me redescendre, je te prie ? »

« Toi petite sœur, t'es une vraie déesse ! Je suis fière de toi ! »

« Même si je ne suis pas aussi expansif que le troll à côté, je tiens à approuver les dires de notre chère sœur. »

Okay : Lidryel !

Tiens ! Le sol !

« Merci, merci, je sais que je suis unique ! »

Une petite révérence accompagna oh que modeste phrase, suivie de tonitruants éclats de rire.

_PdV Caldwïn Gideon Tomillian  
_A la table des Serpentards

Ça fait du bien de voir Black (Bellatrix, hein !) ridiculisée. Enfin, ça bien sûr, c'est plutôt indirect … C'est juste que le frère de Rodolphus -ce crétin dégénéré de la pire espèce- vient de se faire ridiculiser par mon adorable petite sœur, bafouant l'honneur de sa fratrie et celle de Black (qui sort avec Lestrange) ! Par moments, je la bénis plus que je ne devrais ! Au moins je suis sûr que mon frère (bon, d'accord, que mes deux frères) et que ma sœur aînée ne pourraient que m'approuver. Je reconnais que ça a aussi humilié les Serpentards au passage, et que Severus n'a pas l'air de le prendre hyper bien, mais bon, le jeu en valait la chandelle … Et puis de toute façon, on a jamais rien sans rien !

« Ces stupides Serdaigles … » Grommela le concerné à côté de moi. « Ils ont rien de mieux à faire que de martyriser les autres, avec des blagues débiles qui plus est ! Vraiment désolants … »

« Sev' s'il te plait, tu parles de ma petite sœur là ! » Lui répliquai-je.

« Et ne fait pas de mauvaise foi : elles ne sont qu'en première année et elles se débrouillent déjà hyper bien ! Rappelle-toi le petit déj' d'hier … » Renchérit mon jumeau.

« D'accord, d'accord. Mais elles pourraient pas s'en prendre à une autre maison que Serpentard ? Parce que là … »

« Je ne veux pas non plus les défendre, mais faut avouer qu'elles ont de l'humour ces deux-là ! » Ajouta Regulus.

« Y a confirmach'ion de 'a part ! » S'exclama Narcissa la bouche outrageusement pleine, non sans envoyer au passage une armée de grains de riz sur ma sublimissime personne.

« Hey Narcissa ! » M'exclamai-je outré. « T'es la seule fille de ce groupe : t'es sensée donner l'exemple ! »

« T'as bien dit 'sensée' Caldwïn ! 'Sensée' … » Me répondit-elle hyper sérieusement. « C'est comme Sev' qui est 'sensé' admirer ta sœur … »

« Mais vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi ce matin ou je rêve ? »

« Meuh non Sevychou ! Tu sais bien que je t'aimeuh, moi ! » Le taquina Miss-je-ne-sais-ni-manger-ni-donner-l-exemple.

« Aha ! » S'écria Severus en se levant, le doigt pointé sur elle, l'air mystificateur. « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! »

« Ooh ! Une réincarnation de Plenozla ! Le lunatique retour de la prof de divination cet été sur vos écrans ! » Renchérit mon frère.

« Sur vos écrans ? Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? »

« Laisse tomber Reg', une expression moldue par rapport au cinéma. »

« Au ciné-quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber je te dis … »

Et à ca moment là, tous les Serdaigles se levèrent et commencèrent à chanter en interrompant Mister Black :

« Quand tu vois une fille dans la rue ?  
Que fais-tu ?  
Aaaaamen !

Je la monte dans ma chambrette  
Domino-mino  
Domino-minette  
Je la monte dans ma chambrette  
Domino

Frère Domino  
Quand tu vois une fille dans la rue ?  
Quand tu la montes dans ta chambrette ?  
Que fais-tu ?  
Aaaaamen !

Je l'allonge sur la carpette  
Domino-mino  
Domino-minette  
Je l'allonge sur la carpette  
Domino

Frère Domino  
Quand tu vois une fille dans la rue ?  
Quand tu la montes dans ta chambrette ?  
Quand tu l'allonges sur la carpette ?  
Que fais-tu ?  
Aaaaamen !

J'lui enlève sa chemisette  
Domino-mino  
Domino-minette  
J'lui enlève sa chemisette  
Domino

[…] »

Tiens ? La chanson est finie ? Les professeurs ont l'air choqué … En tout cas ça a bien suffit pour mettre ma sœur et son adorable amie en rogne … Effectivement elles jetaient des regards furieux aux Maraudeurs qui étaient affalés sur la table des lions, hilares.

Un grognement satisfait de la part de Severus.

« Tiens tiens, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année … »

_PdV Lidryel Artemis Tomillian  
_Trois mois plus tard, mi-décembre …

Sarah réussit à me faire sursauter en déboulant dans le dortoir comme une furie, complètement surexcitée.

« LIDRYEL ! GAUTHIER ! DEBOUT ! Aujourd'hui c'est … »

« … »

« … Désolée les gars … Je euh … Vais vous laisser finir de vous habiller ? »

Et elle sortit rouge tomate en claquant la porte.

« MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? QUI L'A AUTORISEE A RENTRER COMME ÇA ? »

« Chais pas … » Marmonna Gauthier qui avait prit une magnifique teinte rouge brique et tentait de mettre son pantalon.

« Non mais sérieux, quoi ! Et les règles d'espace privé, merde ? Se croient tout permis … »

Je me dépêchai d'enfiler un caleçon et posai sur mon lit la serviette que j'avais précipitamment nouée autours de ma taille quand ma meilleure amie avait débarqué toutes griffes dehors dans notre chambre.

Heureusement aujourd'hui nous étions samedi, car l'ours du lit d'à côté qui essayait avec peine de faire un nœud convenable à sa cravate aurait été absolument incapable de suivre le moindre cours en raison de son état de choc. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, il y avait …

« 'Tain ! Gauthier magne-toi ! Sarah va nous tuer, on est en train de la mettre en retard … »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il se passe qu'aujourd'hui la dénommée Sarah avait quelques petites choses prévues avec son petit copain et son meilleur ami, que ça fait vingt minutes que je vous attends et que C'EST LA SECONDE SORTIE A PRE-AU-LARD ! » Rugit la folle de service à la porte du dortoir, après avoir visiblement surmonté le traumatisme de la vue de nos humbles fessiers à l'air.

« ET IL SE PASSE AUSSI QUE TU N'ES PAS SENSEE PENETRER DANS CE DORTOIR RESERVE AUX HOMMES, SARAH FINNIGAN ! »

« Mmmh … Bon dépêchez- vous quand même hein ! »

« Descends on arrive ! » M'écriai-je en me précipitant vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une toilette express.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous nous dirigions le ventre plein vers les grilles de Poudlard où nous attendait notre directrice de maison pour pointer nos autorisations. La pauvre vieille tremblotait sous la neige qui tombait et elle avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir de froid. J'eus presque la tentation de l'inviter prendre une bierraubeurre avec nous aux Trois Balais, mais le regard noir de Sarah, devinant mes intentions, m'en dissuada aussitôt.

Oui je SAIS, trop de compassion … Elle s'en serait donné des claques …

* Réussir une journée dans un Pré-Au-lard sous la neige …

Tout d'abord, dépêchez-vous d'emmener Sarah boire un verre de bierraubeurre, au cas contraire elle ne cesserait de se plaindre du froid pendant des heures … Ce qui est assez dérangeant surtout lorsqu'elle décide d'employer la manière forte en vous laissant choir délicatement sur la tête une montagne de neige. Une fois attablés, évitez par pitié les sujets épineux concernant l'espèce étrange appelée 'couples', en particulier la correspondance, l'attention de l'un envers l'autre et autres, car les tables font du bruit en s'écrasant au sol et la bierraubeurre dans les cheveux colle …

Si vous avez vraiment besoin de nouvelles plumes, faites un saut chez Scibpenne, mais évitez d'essayer toutes sortes de plumes, certaines sont vicieuses !

N'hésitez pas non plus à aller faire un saut à la poste. Cet endroit très sympathique regorge de hiboux, de fientes tombant du ciel et exhale … Une délicieuse odeur ?

Faites le plein chez Zonko de farces et attrapes pour votre sœur, mais ne laissez pas Gauthier y entrer : il est maladroit et … cela finit par coûter cher !

Une petite faim ? NON ! Résistez à la tentation et ne pénétrez PAS chez Honeydukes, une bataille de friandises est _si vite_ arrivée …

Concluez par une visite à la Cabane Hurlante où vous pourrez admirer l'utilité d'une maison tombant en ruine (en empêchant évidemment Sarah de s'y précipiter sous prétexte de vouloir faire du 'dégommage de sales fantômes cyniques et corrompus') et par un au-revoir aux Trois Balais. Attention, la bierraubeurre est alcoolisée ! *

Je reposai ma plume et soupirai. J'hésitai un instant avant d'ajouter sur le parchemin :

*Afin de ne pas gâcher votre journée, évitez de regarder les affiches placardées dans le village vous annonçant une désertion massive des détraqueurs à Azkaban.*

**Alors ? Vos impressions, commentaires ?**


End file.
